Aoki Lapis
Surfer’s Paradise Studio Deen |Illustrator = Carnelian |Voice provider = Eguchi Nako |Optimum genre = Lifestyle |Gender = Female |Height = 15cm |Affiliation = YAMAHA Nico Nico Douga }} Aoki Lapis (蒼姫ラピス) is an upcoming Vocaloid. On the 5th of August 2011, it was confirmed I-Style Project had a vocaloid known as "Aoki" and will be released for Vocaloid3. History Aoki Lapis debuted at the Comiket 80. She is part of a joint collaborative project between Japanese search engine site Surfer’s Paradise, anime studio Studio Deen, and Nico Nico Douga users, called “i-style Project.” An introduction video has also been released. A voice recording competition was held to find the voice provider by uploading a song they think best suits her, this ended on the 9th of September 2011. Aoki Lapis's voice was revealed during the Vonama event celebrating the release of Vocaloid 3. Her full demo was released November 11th. ;Voice sample *Daydream Flight (demo) Nicovideo Broadcast YouTube Broadcast *Daydream Flight (Full) Nicovideo Broadcast YouTube Broadcast *Think the Future Youtube Broadcast On the 16th of December a demo song was relased. *Little Wish Nicovideo Broadcast Youtube Broadcast Marketing iOS app A iOS app can be downloaded based on her, it allows Aoki Lapis to appear on screen as though she was in the environment being pictured. The App is free to download.link CD A CD with all her demos will be released on December 29, 2011. The CD also includes the unpublished demo "Think the future". VOCAFARRE 2011 On the 15th-16th of December Gumi , VY1V3 , Akikoroid-chan, Tone Rion and Aoki Lapis appeared in a 3D concert at VOCAFARRE 2011 *Gumi - Megu Megu Fire Endless Night Youtube Broadcast *Gumi - Love Droid Youtube Broadcast *Gumi & Akikoroid-chan - Cyber Thunder Cider Youtube Broadcast *Gumi & Akikoroid-chan - Beyond the glass World Youtube Broadcast *VY1V3 - Opening VOCAFARRE Youtube Broadcast *Aoki Lapis - Daydream Flight Youtube Broadcast *Aoki Lapis - Little Wish Youtube Broadcast *All Involved (Including Tone Rion who's full part is difficult or impossible to find) - VocaLawson Vocafarre Concert Summary Nico Nico Douga Broadcast Competition Aoki Lapis also has a "dress-up" competition currently being held. A base picture is issued and fans are invited to dress her up and submit the entry.link The contest is now complete with winners and runner ups announced. Winner will be adapted and used as an offical costume.link Figurine A figurine was seen on display for Aoki Lapis recently. Details are unknown. Voicebank Library Vocaloid 3 Surfer’s Paradise Studio Deen |Initial Release = April 6, 2012 |Stable Release = Vocaloid3 |Development status = In Developement |Operating system = Windows 7 |Type = Japanese Vocaloid |License = Proprietary |Website = }} Strengths She is being designed to work with everyday users of VOCALOID, not just professional musicians and will be designed for a new type of music, termed “lifestyle". link Weaknesses Trivia *Aoki Lapis is named after the semi-precious gemstone Lapis lazuli because of her color palette. *The big gem she has on her head it's a Paraiba Tourmaline, a really precious and rare gemstone. *"Aoki" means "Blue Princess". *In promotional artwork, Aoki Lapis is depicted as much smaller than most Vocaloids like a fairy. Gallery External Links * Aoki Lapis fanart DeviantArt / Pixiv / Piapro *i-Style Project website *i-Style on Twitter *'MMD model' *VocaLawson Vocafarre Summary http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/1324953135 links and passwords are provided publicly by model producer(s), within video summaries :Wombat3 (Saboten) - 蒼姫ラピス ： MMD用PMD References Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid3 Category:Female Vocaloids Category:Japanese Vocaloids